Witchhunt
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Uther loves to role play the capture and interrogation of the dark magician. Story 2.Treesome Uther/Merlin/Aredian. Утер любит ролевые игры в поимку и допрос тёмного мага. История  2 Утер/Мерлин/Аредиан


Дождь поливал как из ведра, вторую неделю жители Камелота видели солнце только на вывеске известной таверны. Сырость обострила простуды и радикулиты, у рыцарей заныли старые раны, и все дружно ругали проклятую ведьму, кто ж, как не она, испортил погоду в пору сенокоса? Камелотцы с нетерпением ждали прибытия знаменитого охотника на ведьм, и он появился в одну из дождливых ночей, на своей карете смерти, одетый в черное и увешанный серебряными амулетами, не менее страшный, чем его «подопечные».

Мерлин, наблюдавший приезд Аредиана, был мрачней этой самой ненастной ночи. Он снова и снова проклинал свое ребячество. Не удержался, хотел еще раз взглянуть на белого Единорога, самое прекрасное существо, что ему доводилось видеть в жизни. Заигрался. И вот теперь он сам или другой человек, невинный, а то и не один, окажется на костре. Такой известный охотник ни за что не уйдет без добычи. Не прошло и суток, как дурные предчувствия сбылись.

- Это был, - узловатый палец Аредиана отыскал первую жертву, - мальчишка, Мерлин!

Весь зал покатился со смеху, и даже Утер смеялся, отдавая приказ запереть всем известного идиота до полного разбирательства, и стражники гоготали, таща парня в подземелье, тем более, что у бедняги был такой бледный вид, что стоило охранникам взглянуть на Мерлина, как на них накатывал очередной приступ смеха. Солдаты сгибались пополам, едва не роняли оружие, и если бы слуга хотел, он давно бы сбежал, но Судьба держала крепче любых цепей. Даже зная, что это действительно именно он, Мерлин надеялся, что все как-то рассосется. Тем более, что обвинений Аредиана в адрес неуклюжего парня никто не воспринял всерьез.

Понервничав достаточно, юноша задремал, а проснулся от шума шагов. Мимо его камеры, в сопровождении стражников и судьи, прошел человек в черном, с красной мешкообразной шапкой на голове, закрывавшей лицо. Фигура его была смутно знакома, но это был не Аредиан, и серебряных амулетов на нем не было. Видимо, это был палач. Разумеется, кто-то из замковых жителей, но не афиширующий своих занятий. Вся компания протопала в дальний конец коридора, и вскоре оттуда донеслись крики. Мерлин как мог зажимал уши руками, но совесть мучила его куда сильнее страха. «Возможно, это из-за меня! - думал он. – Лучше бы уж они пришли ко мне!»

Однако ближе к вечеру, когда на пороге камеры объявились Аредиан и тот самый человек, эта мысль уже не показалась Мерлину такой замечательной. Пока он думал, держаться ли с достоинством или прикинуться дурачком, палач скомандовал:

- На колени.

- Что… что вы хотите?

- Допросить тебя, конечно же, - ухмыльнулся Аредиан. – Разреши напомнить, ты обвиняешься в колдовстве.

- Вопросы здесь задаем мы, - добавил человек в маске, вытаскивая Мерлина за шкирку из угла и пригибая к полу. – И ты должен отвечать, а иначе…

- А если меня оправдают? – упрямо глядя снизу вверх, откликнулся тот.

Оба засмеялись в голос.

- Мы принесем свои извинения, - отдышавшись, сказал Аредиан.

- Он точно идиот, - палач несильно ткнул Мерлина в нос, отчего из носа закапало что-то теплое. Парень потянулся, чтобы утереться, но его руки тут же оказались скручены за спиной. – Я не позволял тебе. Запомни, ты здесь никто, ты даже дышать не можешь без нашего согласия…

Мерлин сглотнул и нервно кивнул, думая, как далеко все может зайти и сколько он сможет вытерпеть.

- Как давно ты практикуешь магию? – спросил Аредиан.

- Я не… - начал парень, глядя в пол на медленно собирающуюся в углублении темную лужицу.

- Ложь, - рука, не размахиваясь, шлепнула по губам, и они стали еще более красными, припухшими. Тяжелая рука. До удивления знакомая рука. Он мельком бросил взгляд на другую руку. Кольца нет, но след от него явно читался. Широкий, глубоко въевшийся за долгие годы. От тяжелой золотой печатки с драконом. Сердце Мерлина упало. Теперь вряд ли стоило рассчитывать на королевскую милость.

- Нет, - все равно повторил он.

- Идиот, - бросил Аредиан. – Но ведь какой красавчик! – он обвел указательным пальцем губы парня, заставив того дернуться от боли.

Мерлин понял, что он ничего не понял.

- Не использовал ли ты заклинаний, наговоров и заклятий?

- Нет. То есть да. То есть не использовал, - затараторил волшебник, придавая лицу самое наивное выражение.

- Ты можешь это утверждать? – Аредиан задрал брови и улыбнулся. Его напарник только глухо хмыкнул под своей маской. – Много ли ты знаешь заговоров? Как ты решишь, что это были не они?

- Я… я ничего такого не знаю, - пробормотал Мерлин, отводя в сторону взгляд и изображая смертельный испуг. – Я только видел, как колдовала леди Элен, и…

- И сразу понял, что она ведьма? С какой стати? Один во всем зале… - Аредиан нахмурился.

- Так что же, не стоило мне спасать от нее жизнь Артура? – четко проговорил Мерлин, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Новый удар в лицо.

- Так и запишем, - закивал Аредиан, раскладывая листки прямо на спине допрашиваемого. – Обвиняемый в колдовстве Мерлин из Эалдора, сколько там тебе полных лет?

- Семнадцать.

- Староват для мальчишки на побегушках. Ну да ладно. Показал, что сожалеет о том, что спас жизнь наследного принца… Немного коряво получается, но нам же важна суть, а не форма, а? – он развернул парня к себе за ухо. – И не посмел утверждать в присутствии свидетелей, что наверняка не произносил магических формул.

Мерлин охнул. Все было очень плохо.

- Я говорил… - начал было он.

И тут же получил легкий тычок носком сапога под ребра.

- Я не позволял тебе зря трепать языком, - спокойно сказал палач. – У тебя еще будет возможность им поработать.

Пока волшебник пытался вникнуть в смысл этой фразы, Аредиан что-то черканул в своих бумажках (движение пера по спине, чувствовавшееся сквозь бумагу и рубашку, было даже приятным и остро, тягуче отозвалось где-то в паху), прежде чем снова перейти к вопросам.

- Не насылал ли ты на кого проклятий?

- Я? – узкое лицо юноши еще больше вытянулось.

- У нас есть сведения, что ты проклинал кухонный котел, который чистил, и после этого тот прохудился, да, да, - твердый палец Аредиана постучал о копчик Мерлина, видимо, где-то в этом районе лежал соответствующий документ. Место оказалось слишком… чувствительным?

- Не так все было, - заговорил маг осипшим голосом. – Вы бы почистили котел полдня, а он дырявым оказался. А я об него все руки стер, до крови, а мне еще стирать. Когда щелок на царапины попадает, кому понравится?

- Ясно. Были проклятия.

- Да какие еще проклятия? – взвился Мерлин, и распрямился, рассыпав записи, за что тут же схлопотал по шее. – Да на кухне каждый первый так ругается, включая женщин!

- То есть ты готов назвать поименно тех, кто, так же, как и ты, пользовался запретным искусством, - подытожил Аредиан. – Или?

Парень похолодел. Пока что дело касалось только его лично, а вот с этой минуты… Он тянул с ответом.

- Разведи жаровню, - приказал Аредиан своему подручному.

Мерлин приготовился к худшему, но охотник на ведьм всего лишь бросил в огонь пучок трав, «развязывающих любой язык». От густого, тяжелого аромата у пленника закружилась голова. Ему захотелось расслабиться. Он почувствовал, как ноет спина, как затекли заведенные за спину руки, как устали от неровностей пола колени. А потом кровь прилила к щекам, окрашивая их румянцем. Заполыхали кончики ушей. Жар охватил тело, особенно нестерпимым он стал… Когда маг понял, где, он покраснел еще больше.

- Что это за травы? – спросил он. – Розмарин, корица, что еще?

И получил крепкий шлепок по заднице, от которого тело запылало еще больше, а низ живота просто скрутило.

- Так ты у нас знаток трав, - усмехнулся Аредиан, тоже раскрасневшийся, с несколько сбившимся дыханием. Он хищно облизнул губы. – Гаюс учит тебя…

Мерлин поймал на себе опасный взгляд палача, от которого становилось не по себе, хотя разглядеть выражение лица под маской не представлялось возможным.

- …и этому тоже?

Теперь в поле их интереса попал и Гаюс. Юноша уже не на шутку перепугался. Страх добавил адреналина в и так разгулявшуюся кровь, и чародея просто трясло.

- Ну что же, скоро дойдет очередь и до Гаюса. Я считаю, заговор налицо, - охотник развел руками, адресуя этот жест помощнику. – Однако мальчишка не соглашается назвать имена всех участников, - и он сделал другой жест, приглашающий.

Палач обхватил Мерлина сзади за талию и принялся распускать завязки штанов, зачем-то прижимаясь к спине парня, словно тот был толщиной с главную башню, и руки грозились не сойтись. Он почему-то возился довольно долго, то и дело задевая еще более твердеющий от прикосновений член волшебника.

Через минуту после того, как штаны упали к коленям, послышался резкий свист и нечто нанесло на ягодицы и бедра мага первую пылающую красным полосу. Опытный в таких вопросах Мерлин, еще в родном Эалдоре не раз получавший колотушки за всякие выходки, решил, что это розги. И что выдавший еще и еще человек довольно по-доброму к нему отнесся. Боль не терзала, а, казалось, лишь сильнее разжигала пламя желания. Парень затосковал по Артуру, по его сильным и ловким рукам, по мощному тарану, который бы сейчас оказался весьма кстати. Сквозь туман и головокружение он смутно слышал голос Аредиана:

- …упорствует. Давайте...

И на отверстие волшебника легли прохладные от масла пальцы. Кажется, в масло что-то было подмешано. Мята? Кожу стало приятно пощипывать и желание стало просто нестерпимым. Пальцы проникали внутрь (толще, чем у принца, неосознанно отметил Мерлин, хотя какое это теперь имело значение?), расслабляя и растягивая, проталкивая внутрь кожаный мешочек. Парень непроизвольно выгнулся навстречу.

- Давай, - то, что внутри, начало увеличиваться с небольшими толчками. Это палач наполнял водой приспособление, которое, при особом старании, могло разорвать все внутри, но… Каждая новая порция воды осторожно и ласково прокатывалась, волной лаская колечко мышц, а нарастание внутри происходило так медленно, что Мерлину едва ли не хотелось поторопить своего мучителя. Это было все равно, что измаявшись от жажды в пустыне, прильнуть к отравленному источнику, зная о приближении смерти, но не в силах перестать.

- Ва… ваша милость, не надо, - еще полслова, и догадливый слуга точно превратился бы в молодой симпатичный труп. Эта мысль несколько отрезвила и заставила перебрать в уме пару имен. Конюх Клиф, заставший их с Артуром и растрепавший паре приятелей, виновник нескольких неприятных моментов в темных углах, пришлось поработать кулаками… Зловредная тетка с кухни, в свое дежурство не дававшая Мерлину ни крошки, если тот приходил за своим ужином слишком поздно… Старший повар, лупасивший поварят почем зря, чем попало… нет, никто из них не заслужил того, чтобы… Парень стиснул зубы, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, чтобы не вскрикнуть, когда палач вдруг медленно и беспощадно вынул из него полупустое орудие пытки, оставляя сосущее, голодное ощущение.

- Открой рот, - раздалось вдруг над самым ухом, и волшебник почувствовал, как контур его губ обводят уже отнюдь не пальцем. Аредиан дал ему как следует заглотить и начал медленно двигаться, придерживая юношу за темные, взмокшие прядки. – У тебя последняя возможность доказать, насколько тебя слушается собственный язык. И губы. От этого будет зависеть, что я запишу в протоколе.

Постепенно он наращивал темп, проникал глубже, не обращая внимания на сдавленные звуки, издаваемые жертвой, а помощник неожиданно хлопнул мага по и без того саднящей заднице и резко вошел сзади. Мерлин тихо ахнул переполненным ртом, отчего на физиономии Аредиана мелькнула тень блаженной улыбки. Несколько минут юноша чувствовал, как в него отчаянно колотятся с двух сторон, а потом ощутил на языке горьковатое семя охотника на ведьм. Тот отстранился, с сытым выражением лица поправил одежду. А дальнейшее напоминало поединок. Ведь Артур, если вдруг Мерлин кончал раньше него, переходил к иным способам, чтобы не причинять боли своему слуге, но король, выступающий в роли палача, вряд ли будет отличаться подобным мягкосердечием, вот чего опасался волшебник. И Утер сдался первым. Он бурно излился, уронив парня с коленей лицом на пол, придавил всей тяжестью, и едва тот попытался шевельнуться, чтобы получить свою долю удовольствия, дал серьезного тычка под ребра и выдохнул в шею:

- Лежать!

Мерлин покорно лежал, когда король захрапел, не выходя из него, лежал, когда тот поднялся, отряхнулся и зевнул, лежал, когда две пары сапог исчезли из его поля зрения, скрипнула дверь, звякнули ключи, шаги прошумели по коридору. Так и лежал на животе, со спущенными штанами, весь перемазанный чужим семенем, избитый, полувозбужденный… Медленно повернулся на бок, спиной к решетке, чтобы никто не заметил, как золото затопило синие глаза и магия завершила дело, неподвластное все еще стянутым за спиной рукам. Безумие отпустило, нахлынули прежние невеселые мысли. Что будет с Гаюсом? Мерлин представил две темные фигуры, склоняющиеся над беспомощным лекарем, понимая, что невозможно помешать им сотворить со стариком какую-нибудь жестокую мерзость, уберечь бы свои жизни, Судьбу, и застонал сквозь зубы от стыда и бессилия. Хотя бы удалось не назвать никакого другого имени… правда, кого это останавливало… разве что не прибавило пятен на совести.

А потом его освободили, в тюремном коридоре волшебник столкнулся с Гаюсом, наверно, учитель Мерлина даже занял ту же камеру. И парень решил сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы…

…Утер хмыкнул, выхватив из толпы, наводнявшей тронный зал, тощую и длинную фигуру личного слуги сына. Очень личного, только в королевстве все принадлежит королю, не стоит забывать об этом, даже принцу. Такого приятного на вид. А также на вкус и на ощупь. Смерть Аредиана даже сыграла Утеру на руку. Никогда их маленькая договоренность не выплывет наружу. Получилось и повеселиться, и потискать мальчишку, и осадить успокоившегося, немного занесшегося Гаюса. Король снова бросил взгляд туда, где важный Артур стоял, гордо развернув обтянутые красной туникой плечи, а позади маячил сутуловатый Мерлин, с отсутствующим видом теребивший одно из своих нелепых ушей. Раз уж на то пошло, его всегда можно прихватить еще по какому-нибудь делу…


End file.
